


Date Night!

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dating, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Romance, Underfell, date, grillby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: You and Fell Sans go on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

You slipped on your red strapless dress and you made sure those annoying clear straps were tucked in.

You went to your makeup mirror and started putting on red lipstick, making sure that you didn’t smear any on your teeth.

After putting on your black heels, you heard a knock on your door.

You opened it, and there he was, his yellow teeth up in a sly grin.

He was wearing his usual black hoodie and basketball shorts, and he was carrying a messy bouquet of roses. He scratched the back of his skull nervously.

“hey there, sweetheart~” He said in his usual tone.

“Hey, sans.” You said, tilting your head to the side.

“you look nice tonight..” he said slyly. 

“Thanks, sans. I’m really excited for dinner tonight!” You said, smiling.

“y-yeah, me too, babe.” He said shyly, trying to hide his blush with his hoodie.

You grabbed the bouquet of roses he was holding out to you, and kissed the bridge of his nose. His blush was as red as his eye lights.

He grabbed your hand, phalanges intertwining with your fingers, and he walked you to his sports car.

On the car ride there, you kept glancing at Sans, who was nervously sweating the entire time.  
“Sans, are you okay?” You asked.

“y-yeah, babe. i’m fine. just nervous that’s all.” He replied.

You grabbed his hand. His bones were smooth to the touch.

“It’s fine, Sans. You’re going to be fine.” You smiled.

He smiled, baring his sharp, yellow teeth.  
——-  
Once you arrived at Grillby’s, you sat on the bar stool, and you greeted Grillby.

“wazup, Grillby. we’ll get two hamburgers.” Sans Said, leaning on the barstool.

Once the food arrived, you thanked the flame monster and began to eat. It was delicious. Monster food is like nothing you’ve ever had before. After you finished the delicious morsel, Sans said he was going to drive you home.

After you returned home, you checked your watch. It was pretty late. You rushed to the door and opened it as Sans was leaving your porch.

“Sans, wait!” You began. “It’s pretty late, you could stay....” you stated, grabbing Sans’s hoodie.

“wow, you want me that badly, sweetheart?” He said slyly.

“U-Umm that’s not what I m-“ you began.

“Shh...” he put a phalange against your mouth. “it’s okay, I’ll stay with you.” 

You gave Sans a huge hug and ushered him inside your house.

As soon as you sat on your couch, Sans straddled you, smiling.

“S-Sans.... what are you doing?” You asked, face as red as a tomato.

“it’s fine sweetheart, i’ve got ya.” He whispered in your ear.

He mashed his teeth against yours hungrily, and you kissed back eagerly. You don’t know how it’s possible *to* kiss a skeleton, but you couldn’t give to shits right now.  
As he kissed the soul out of you, you wrapped you arms around your neck as his hands rested on your waist. Finally, you broke away, out of breath.

Exhausted, you fell asleep on his shoulder as he chuckled.

“heh....goodnight sweetheart.”


	2. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord now!

I have a discord now!  
PastelGalaxies#6471  
The server is   
Is This Despair?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. I don’t only love Danganronpa, y’know.


End file.
